In Silence of Language
by Waffle R. Dewey
Summary: Semua tentangmu dan selalu tentangmu. Kau adalah orang yang selalu aku tulis dan aku adalah orang yang tak pernah kau baca. Sebuah tautan yang tak lebih dari rasa suka, namun aku bertahan—dengan semua rasa sakit ini aku bertahan dalam satu keadaan yang teramat pahit/Dedicated for #NHTD5Bitter and #NHTD5Pain...


_**Naruto **__belongs to__** Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Cover by: **__Chouzumaki_

_Alternative Universe Fiction that dedicated for #NHTD5Bitter&Pain_

_**In Silence of Language**_

_Written by: Waffle R. Dewey_

_Special thanks for: Rhyme a Black a.k.a Rhyandra Black_

…

_Dalam rangkaian frasa kelabu_

_Pena ini terus bergulir-_

_menggores satu bentuk lukis cerita._

…

Hari-hari kuhabiskan untuk menulis beberapa puisi, cerpen, ataupun novel. Sudah ratusan karakter dengan ratusan latar belakang yang kubuat dalam puluhan buku novelku—maksudku, puluhan buku tulis yang isinya novel karyaku. Memang ini biasa kulakukan jika aku sudah bosan mendengarkan penjelasan _Sensei_ yang berceramah di depan kelas. Akan tetapi dengan kebiasaanku yang seperti ini jangan kira prestasiku buruk, aku termasuk _runner-up_ di kelasku, setidaknya aku selalu menjadi objek sasaran di pagi hari bagi teman-teman yang lupa mengerjakan tugas sekolah, mungkin semua itu karena aku terlampau baik—aku memberikannya begitu saja saat melihat wajah memelas mereka semua.

…

_Tidak, aku bahkan lupa dan reflek mencoretnya._

_Aku lupa ini bukan tentangku_

_Ini semua tentangmu-_

_dan semua selalu tentangmu._

…

"Pagi. Hei, bagaimana kemarin? Aku menontonnya sampai tengah malam_–ttebayo_," katamu dengan riang.

Seperti biasa kau selalu bercendikia dengan teman-teman dalam suasana pagi seperti ini. Pribadimu yang aktif, baik, ceria, dan hangat membuatmu dengan mudah berbaur dengan orang-orang, bahkan dengan teman-teman kelas sebelah, atau mungkin anak-anak kelas satu.

Lalu, apakah suatu kenyataan kalau hubungan kita sekarang sebagai sepasang kekasih? Benar, sudah tiga tahun kita menjalani hubungan ini—tidak, tapi aku dan hanya aku yang menjalaninya. Kadang jika teringat akan hal itu bisa membuat seluruh jemariku bergetar, tapi setelah arus waktu mengikis hatiku rasanya berubah—berubah rasanya seolah seperti sedikit tersengat saja.

Saat itu masa penerimaan siswa baru, lalu seiring waktu berdentum tak terasa satu semester berlalu, dan aku menyatakan perasaanku padamu. Tentang bagaimana aku melihat senyumanmu—menikmatinya dari kejauhan, tentang bagaimana hangatnya perasaan yang kau berikan setiap kita masuk dalam satu kelompok kerja, tentang bagaimana caramu mempresentasikan hasil kerja kita dengan sedikit gaya leluconmu. Aku tak bisa memungkiri kalau aku menyukaimu, Naruto-kun.

…

_Langit dalam matamu, mentari di wajahmu_

_Semua bayangan itu berputar dalam setiap syaraf pikiranku,_

_bahkan mungkin dalam desir darahku._

…

"Bagaimana ya, aku bingung harus mengatakan apa," ucapmu pelan sembari menggaruk kepala jabrikmu.

Sementara aku terdiam menatap dalam-dalam raut wajahmu. Tergambar jelas memang kau tak tahu harus mengatakan apa karena mungkin ini semua terlalu tiba-tiba. Tapi aku tak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi karena sadar atau tidak kau sudah menyakitiku, saat gadis lain berhasil membuatmu tersenyum itu menusuk jantungku. Aku ingin, tak tergambar betapa besar keinginanku untuk bisa berdiri di sampingmu lalu mendengarmu mengatakan kau mencintaiku—lebih dari apapun kau mencintaiku, atau mungkin candaan lainnya yang membuatku tersipu.

"Aku rasa … sebaiknya kita jalani apa adanya saja … dulu," ucapmu agak berat, meski begitu aku benar-benar bahagia—aku sempat meneteskan air mata karena akhirnya aku mendapat satu tempat di hatimu.

Tapi mengapa malah seperti ini? Semua semakin menyakitkan saja. Aku masih menghabiskan waktuku, sendirian, seperti biasanya berkutat dengan buku tulis dan imajinasi-imajinasiku tentang fantasi dunia luar sementara kau tetap berada di dunia nyata—tersenyum, tertawa, merajuk … tak pernah ada aku dalam setiap ekspresimu. Ingin aku berteriak, di depan semua teman-teman kelas kita menyatakan bahwa aku adalah bagian darimu sekarang … jangan perlakukan aku seolah aku berbeda! Tetapi, aku tak punya keberanian untuk itu, aku terlalu takut kau membenciku, aku takut kau membenciku jika mengatakan kalau hubungan kita tak seharusnya seperti ini.

…

_Kumohon, pandang aku!_

_Baca tatapanku!_

_Aku meringis sakit, bergulat dalam luka._

…

"Sudah kubilang, kau harus mengatur dana anggarannya. Lihat ini! Kita seharusnya bisa menghemat bagian ini," ucapmu pada salah satu anak kelas dua, teman kerja di organisasi sekolah yang kau ikuti.

Kau aktif di setiap kegiatan ekstra dan intrakurikuler, walaupun nilai atau penghargaan yang kau dapat dari semua hasil pekerjaanmu biasa-biasa saja tapi kau punya banyak teman, bahkan mungkin terlalu banyak sampai aku bisa mendengar setiap gelak tawamu di setiap kelompok teman-teman kita. Kau bebas, dimanapun kau ingin berada kau bisa berada disana. Kau duduk di bangku tempat anak kelas dua, kau masuk ke dalam kelas anak-anak kelas satu, duniamu benar-benar fleksibel. Lalu jika harus kau bandingkan itu semua denganku … aku hanya bisa menundukkan kepalaku.

Apakah perbedaan kita terlalu jauh?

Kumohon, selamatkan aku! Aku sendirian disini, meringis melihat senyumanmu dari kejauhan—senyum yang terbentuk bukan karena candaanku atau sifatku, dan itu semua menyakitkan.

…

_Sadarlah, ada seseorang yang selalu memandangmu-_

_memperhatikanmu._

_Aku ada disini dan kita berdua sudah saling memiliki._

…

"Haaah … itu melelahkan," ucapmu dengan satu desahan panjang sebelum akhirnya duduk santai di bangku sebelahku.

"B-Begitukah?" sahutku pelan—aku senang, aku senang akhirnya kau berada di sampingku sekarang, aku senang aku tidak sendirian.

"Kau sedang apa? Mengerjakan tugas?" tanyamu penasaran dan kemudian kau pun mendekat lagi.

"I-Ini … novel, Naruto-kun. Kamu mau baca?" tawarku padamu namun kau kembali menegakkan pandanganmu dan berpaling ke arah lain.

"Aku tidak terlalu suka membaca. Itu membuat kepalaku sakit," balasmu—sadarkah kau beberapa potong kata itu sudah cukup untuk menyakitiku?

Kita berdua terdiam cukup lama, bahkan mungkin terlalu lama. Tidak ada lagi kata-kata darimu dan membuatku merasa canggung, kita tinggal berdua saja di kelas kenapa kau tidak ingin mengatakan sesuatu? Apa saja, katakanlah! Aku bingung, dalam keadaan ini apakah aku yang harus membuka topik pembicaraan? Aku sedikit menelan ludah, berpikir agak lama mencari topik yang pas untuk saat ini.

"Naruto-kun, entah kenapa aku merasa … kamu terlalu jauh—m-maksudku, seharusnya kita tidak seperti ini 'kan?" tanyaku, aku terdiam—astaga, apa yang sudah aku katakan? Aku baru menyadarinya kalau beberapa rangkaian kalimat tadi adalah masalah utama hubungan kami.

"Tidak tahu … aku hanya bingung. Aku tak bisa menjelaskannya tapi … kenapa bukan kau yang mendekat? Aku merasa kaulah yang terlalu jauh," ucapmu dan aku terdiam, benarkah?

"Mungkin benar," sahutku singkat—mungkin memang benar kalau selama ini aku yang terlalu jauh, mungkin memang benar kalau selama ini aku masih minder jika dekat denganmu.

Suara riuh kembali memenuhi kelas tanda teman-teman kita sudah kembali dari kantin. Kau sontak menjauh dan berkumpul kembali bersama kelompok pria lainnya, meninggalkanku sendirian disini. Dalam diam aku merenung, aku memandangimu dari kejauhan. Apalah lagi yang kubisa? Aku memilikimu tapi aku tak bisa menyentuhmu.

…

_Hatiku mengucap rela._

_Berjalanlah lebih dulu! Tak apa bagiku tertinggal sendiri_

_Karena yang kuharapkan adalah suatu saat kau berbalik ke arahku-_

_menunjukku dan berkata bahwa aku orang yang kau cinta._

…

"Hei, Naruto. Kudengar kau dan Hinata menjalin semacam hubungan. Sudah sejauh mana?" tanya Kiba—salah satu teman kelas kita padamu.

"Dia menyatakan perasaannya padaku … aku terima saja," ucapmu singkat.

"Beruntung sekali kau, dia pasti sangat mencintaimu. Lihat, dia saja selalu memandangmu!" Chouji melirik ke arahku dan tak lama kau pun memandang ke arah yang sama.

Aku yang bertukar pandang dengan kalian bergegas mengalihkan perhatianku kembali ke novelku. Sesekali aku kembali melirik wajahmu dan ekspresimu menunjukkan kalau kau sedang kecewa—apa kau tidak suka saat aku menatapmu? Aku bingung dimana jawabnya, aku rasa aku salah lagi. Akan tetapi, bukankah wajar kalau aku menatapmu? Aku menyukaimu dan kita sekarang berada dalam satu hubungan, itu semua hal yang wajar.

Ingin aku mendekat, tapi kau selalu berkumpul bersama mereka—teman kelas kita, berbeda denganku yang selalu sendirian. Bisakah kau mengerti, harusnya kau yang mendekat dan bukan aku. Aku tidak ingin membuatmu malu jika kita bersama di tengah-tengah kumpulan teman kita, aku tidak ingin mereka menggodamu karena ada aku dan membuatmu merasa tak nyaman, pahamilah ini semua terlalu rumit.

Rasanya sungguh menyesakkan.

…

_Namun, kau tidak pernah berbalik_

_Kau terus melangkah maju-_

_menjauh._

…

Hari ini aku mencoba memberanikan diri. Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam, mencoba rileks sejenak demi menenangkan getaran gugup di sekujur tubuhku, mengepalkan kedua jemariku, lalu melangkah mendekat ke arah kalian. Kali ini aku yang harus mendekat, aku tidak boleh lagi menjadi _yang terlalu jauh_ bagimu.

"Hei, hei, lihat!" bisik Kiba pada kau dan semua, saat aku mendekat ke arah kalian.

"Hm, e—to, hai, pagi, eh siang, sedang membahas apa?" tanyaku, aku terlalu gugup karena kau tengah memandangku.

Kau bahkan kalian semua tak mengindahkan kedatanganku, sibuk membahas tentang tim favorit kalian dalam olahraga _american football_. Aku duduk, lama duduk di sampingmu, namun tak ada yang mengajakku bicara, termasuk kau sendiri. Aku tak tahu dan tak mengerti apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan, aku tidak tahu nama-nama pemainnya, nama pelatih, atau pun _event_ yang sedang diselenggarakan. Setidaknya anggap aku ada, itu permintaan kecil dariku padamu Naruto-kun. Pacarmu berada di sampingmu namun kau bahkan memperlakukannya seolah dia tak ada.

Aku berdiri, berjalan menjauh darimu dan kalian semua. Bahkan kau tak menyadari kalau aku sudah tak ada di sampingmu. Kau terus saja berbicara panjang lebar dengan mereka tentang semua hal yang kalian suka atau topik olahraga terkini.

…

_Hingga aku tertunduk dalam lautan kesedihan_

_Berselimut dingin_

_Tergenang kelabu._

…

Serpihan salju masih bertebaran di pagi kala ini, semua itu tergambar jelas dari luar jendela kamarku. Aku masih memegangi ponsel ungu ini dan mengirimkan beberapa pesan teks padamu. Tak ada jawaban selama beberapa jam namun aku tetap setia menunggu sembari memandangi taburan-taburan kristal salju dari angkasa. Aku memandangi paman Kotetsu yang berada di seberang jalan dari luar jendela—beliau keluar rumah dengan menenteng sebuah ember besar penuh garam dan membubuhkannya di jalan depan juga sekitar rumahnya menggunakan sekop. Hingga perhatianku kemudian teralihkan saat layar ponselku menyala, sebuah panggilan masuk darimu.

"_**Otanjoubi Omedeto**_**, Hinata-chan**," ucapmu.

"Terima kasih, Naruto-kun," balasku cepat—senang, senang sekali rasanya mendengarmu mengucapkan itu, senang sekali mengetahui kau ingat arti hari ini bagiku.

"**Maaf … sepertinya aku tak bisa memberikan hadiah. Aku nyaris lupa kalau hari ini kau berulang tahun,**" lanjutmu lagi dari seberang sana.

"Um, tak apa," jawabku—memang sedikit kecewa, tapi kau mengingatnya pun itu sudah cukup bagiku.

"**Sebagai gantinya bagaimana kalau kita rayakan di Ichiraku saja?**" ajakmu dan sontak membuat jantungku berdebar, aku sampai tak bisa mengucapkan apa-apa lagi.

"**Hei, bagaimana. Kau tidak suka ya tempat itu? Baiklah, bagaimana kalau tempat lainnya?**" katamu lagi.

"T-Tidak kok, aku suka. Di tempat tadi saja. Aku tunggu jam tiga," sahutku cepat dan kau terdengar menghela nafas lega.

"**Baiklah, sampai ketemu jam tiga nanti**."

Kau menutup teleponmu. Aku menggenggam erat jemariku merasakan kehangatan seolah menjalari sekujur tubuhku. Aku lekas bangkit dan bersiap, mengganti bajuku dengan dandanan simpel biasa dan tak lupa sedikit _make up_ untuk wajahku. Aku sampai dua kali bolak-balik melihat cermin takut ada yang aneh dari penampilanku, sampai aku pikir aku sudah siap baru aku berangkat.

Aku berjalan menuju toko kue yang letaknya dua blok dari rumahku, membeli sebuah kue tart manis yang ukurannya sedang. Aku pun bergegas berlari, bahkan sampai lupa mengambil kembalian hasil membeli kue tadi. Aku sempat tergelincir karena tak lagi memperhatikan jalan, tapi syukurlah kuenya tak apa. Senang sekali rasanya, satu hari bahagiaku bisa kita habiskan layaknya sepasang kekasih.

14.30 atau sekitar jam setengah tiga sore, aku tiba di kedai minum sederhana bernama Ichiraku. Aku duduk dan memesan satu buah _lemon tea_ berikut _pulpy juice_ kesukaanmu, aku ingin hari ini bisa sedikit berkesan bagimu, aku ingin jadi orang terindah di matamu—setidaknya untuk hari ini saja. Aku menunggu, menunggu, dan menunggu, hingga entah tak terhitung lagi berapa hisapan kecil pada _lemon tea_ milikku—minumanku sudah berkurang setengahnya setelah dua jam menunggu. Semangatku sempat memudar, beruntung _pulpy_ _juice_ di depanku seolah berbicara—menyuruhku untuk tetap bersabar menunggumu.

Aku mulai memandang cemas karena hujan salju di luar kelihatannya semakin lebat saja. Detik arlojiku genap sudah menunjukkan bahwa satu jam kembali berlalu begitu saja. Aku resah dan mengambil ponselku, tak ada pesan, tak ada e-mail, ataupun panggilan masuk. Hingga akhirnya aku pun memutuskan untuk mengirimkan satu pesan teks padamu.

"Maaf." Pandanganku teralihkan saat seorang gadis pekerja kedai menghampiriku dengan wajah sedikit sesal.

"Kami sudah memasuki waktu tutup, kalau anda berkenan tolong datang kembali besok," lanjutnya.

Aku terdiam menatap wajahnya kemudian mengangguk kecil. Aku membawa kue tart milikku dan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Namun aku tak pergi jauh, aku duduk di bangku yang ada di dekat kedai minuman tersebut—yah, meskipun terkena sedikit hujan salju tapi masih lebih baik ketimbang melewatkan kedatanganmu. Benar, aku masih menunggumu Naruto-kun. Aku terbatuk beberapa kali dan menyeka salju yang sempat menutupi layar ponselku, aku rasa hidungku agak mampet—kelihatannya mulai berubah kemerahan. Harus ku akui … aku kedinginan, aku pun menyalakan lilin kue tart milikku untuk menghibur diri, menghangatkan perasaanku.

Ponselku bergetar, reflek aku mengangkat panggilan masuknya, senang sekali rasanya saat suara pertama yang kudengar dari sana adalah suaramu.

"**Hinata aku … lupa bilang padamu kalau hari ini anak-anak kelas satu mengadakan **_**event**_** pecinta alam. Maaf, sekarang aku di Iwagakure untuk ekspedisi. Tapi hei, kau sudah pulang 'kan? Maaf aku lupa membatalkan janjinya**," ucapmu begitu saja, tanpa kau sadari air mata mengalir deras membasahi pipiku—aku menahan sakit disini.

"Um, tak apa kok. Aku sudah pulang," balasku singkat—aku baik-baik saja disini tanpamu, itu 'kan yang ingin kau dengar dariku?

"**Begitukah … maaf … ya**," lanjutmu dengan suara agak parau sebelum akhirnya menutup teleponmu.

Percayakah kau ketika aku berkata begitu—ketika aku mengatakan keadaanku baik-baik saja padamu, saat itu aku ingin kau berada di sampingku, melihat mataku, memelukku dengan erat, dan mengatakan bahwa kau tahu aku berbohong padamu, satu hal yang membuatku merasa kau mengerti perasaanku dan melindungiku dari semua rasa kesendirian ini.

Aku menyeka pipiku yang basah, menormalkan lagi pandanganku. Sebisa mungkin aku tidak ingin menangis hari ini, ini hari bahagiaku, sekali dalam setahun. Butiran-butiran salju yang memenuhi kepalaku tak lagi kuhiraukan, aku hanya menatap jauh kibar api kecil dari lilin kue tart milikku sebelum akhirnya tersenyum pahit.

"_Happy birthday to me, happy birthday … to me, happy birth—day … hap—py … birthday … happy birthday … to … me_ …" Satu lagu kecil kunyanyikan sebagai perayaan ulang tahunku, lalu kutiup lilinnya setelah membuat satu harapan, selepas itu semua aku pun terisak karena tak sanggup memakannya.

_Kami-sama_, kumohon berikan arti keberadaan orang sepertiku di dunia ini.

…

_Aku berteriak dalam kelambu pilu_

_Aku tidak merasa ingin mati_

_Aku hanya ingin seseorang menyelamatkanku-_

_Kau._

…

Satu minggu adalah waktu yang terasa amat panjang bagiku, terbaring di tempat tidur karena demam tinggi, terutama semua waktu ini kuhabiskan tanpa mendapat kabar apapun darimu. Tak inginkah kau menjengukku, menghiburku sedikit saja dengan leluconmu, memberikan sedikit canda dan hadiahkan aku tawa, atau setidaknya mengirimkan aku beberapa e-mail. Aku ingin kamu Naruto-kun, mengertilah betapa aku sangat mencintaimu, dan ketahuilah betapa menderitanya aku saat aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun … dengan keadaan kita sekarang ini.

Ketika aku menginjakkan kaki kembali di sekolah tak ada yang menyapaku, bahkan dirimu. Kau tahu, apakah aku ada atau tidak ada mungkin sama saja—tak ada pengaruhnya bagimu atau mereka yang lain. Mengapa kau melakukan ini, Naruto-kun? Mengapa kau diamkan aku? Meski dengan semua raungan di hatiku tetap tak ada satupun jawaban datang. Kini nuansa berganti sepi dimana kelas kita hanya tinggal aku seorang—tengah memasukkan buku yang ada di atas mejaku ke dalam tas sembari mengusap air mataku. Ya, aku akui aku menangis, tak bisa kupungkiri kalau hatiku teriris-iris bahkan meradang dalam deburan jarum waktu.

"Ayo, pulang bersamaku!"

Aku terhenyak mendengar kata-kata itu, melihat uluran tangan itu … iris biru safirmu yang menatap jauh mataku menandakan kau tidak mengada-ngada, kau benar-benar mengajakku pulang bersamamu. Kau benar-benar hebat Naruto-kun, kau berbakat memerankan tokohmu sendiri dalam setiap lembar kisah ini, tokoh pria yang baik pada semua orang, tokoh pria yang terlalu baik yang bahkan tidak menyadari karena kebaikannya ada seseorang yang tersakiti disana, dan aku terbawa alur cerita—dengan mudahnya perasaanku meredam setiap deru amarahku padamu, hatiku terbalik 180 derajat hanya dengan beberapa kata darimu—sebuah ajakan untuk pulang bersama.

"Um," balasku singkat menerima tawaranmu dan kita pun berjalan meninggalkan kelas.

…

_Alunan lagu sedih menenggelamkanku_

_Jauh dalam lautan kegelapan_

_Sampai secerca sinar harapan kembali mendongkakkan kepalaku,_

_menarikku kembali ke permukaan—kau._

…

Kau berjalan tegap menemaniku menggiring sepedaku, ini suasana sore yang damai bukan? Akan tetapi kau terlihat tidak terlalu menikmatinya … apakah semua karena keberadaanku disini? Aku menggigit bibir bawahku, jangan sampai aku menangis, menunjukkan kelemahan jiwaku di depanmu. Nafasmu mulai terdengar agak berat saat kita tiba di persimpangan—benar, kita tidak sejalan tapi meski begitu aku menikmatinya, saat-saat bersama denganmu. Lalu katakan juga padaku Naruto-kun! Katakan bagaimana perasaanmu, beberapa detik lagi saja nyanyian mentari akan berakhir.

"Hinata … aku …" Kau terdiam, kita terdiam, sesaat sebelum kita menuju arah masing-masing.

"Sampai jumpa besok," ucapku, mencoba membantumu yang seolah kesulitan mengatakannya. Tak apalah Naruto-kun, dua kata darimu yang mengiring suaramu sudah cukup menenangkanku, mengingatkan keberadaanku.

"Hinata!" ucapmu lagi dan aku menoleh balik, aku pun mundur beberapa langkah kembali ke titik semula.

"Ada apa, Naruto-kun?" tanyaku pelan.

"Maafkan aku."

Aku terdiam mendapat pernyataan itu darimu, melihat wajah sesalmu. Sungguh, kau meminta maaf padaku? Apa kau sudah menyadari bagaimana perasaanku selama ini terhadapmu … terhadap hubungan kita? Aku bersabar menunggu kata-kata darimu, aku ingin memaafkanmu, aku akan memaafkanmu, tapi berikan dulu jawaban untuk semua rongga penasaran di lilitan syarafku. Beritahu aku, Naruto-kun!

"Maafkan aku, selama ini aku rasa aku sudah menyakitimu," lanjutmu agak berat.

Kata-kata yang kutunggu akhirnya tiba juga, akhirnya kau menyadarinya. Aku memejamkan mataku merasakan setiap desir dalam darahku tenang, gores luka di hatiku menutup, aku siap Naruto-kun, aku siap untuk memaafkanmu, lebih dari ini pun aku bisa memaafkanmu, aku siap memberikanmu satu lagi kesempatan kedua, agar kita bisa kembali memulainya dengan benar. Keinginanku yang sederhana, waktu yang bisa kita habiskan bersama, setiap menitnya, setiap detiknya.

"Aku belum bisa mencintaimu sepenuhnya."

…

_Sebuah ringkih senyum kuhadiahkan padamu_

_Namun belati menembus dadaku-_

_dalam pelukanmu._

_Kau lepaskan aku dan tubuhku kembali ditelan kelamnya hidup-_

_hingga menyentuh dasarnya._

…

"Maafkan aku … semua harus berakhir seperti ini."

Tak tersisa lagi gema dari kata-katamu. Namun, meski itu satu pernyataan yang menyakitkan tetap tak bisa kurasakan sedikitpun sensasinya. Aku tak tertawa, aku tak menangis, aku tak bahagia, aku tak bersedih, aku tenggelam dalam kehampaan. Hatiku terlepas dari semua jeratan, tak ada lagi hakku untuk mempertanyakan apa dan mengapa, tak ada lagi yang perlu kupikirkan tentang hubungan kita, karena semua berakhir disini … berakhir seperti ini, dan akhirnya kita berdua pun berjalan di jalan kita menuju dua arah yang berbeda.

Hari itu hatiku lolos dari penderitaan, semua jerat luka, semua rasa sakit—

—dan damai dalam kematian yang abadi.

…

…

**THE END**

**A/N:** Halo semua, thanks udah mampir ke fiksi pertamaku, salam kenal ya buat kalian semua.

Hayo, siapa yang pernah nerima cewek/cowok karena kasihan? haha! Rata-rata pasti menyakitkan di akhirnya. Well, kata orang-orang yang sudah author survei, sebenarnya yang mengalami putus cinta karena diPHP itu ngga merasa sakit lho, soalnya hatinya terbunuh seketika—mati dalam sekejap mata … haha itu kebenarannya masih dipertanyakan.

Yup, sekali lagi terima kasih buat para _reader_ & _fanficcer_ yang berkenan hadir ke fiksi ini. Selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankan! Harap tinggalkan kesan, kritik, atau sarannya yaa—

—karena satu apresiasi anda, sangat berharga bagi saya :)


End file.
